


В застенках H/C

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert, Violence, evil author, fictional fandom, self-parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: История не для высоконравственных, рассказывающая о том, что могло бы быть, если бы авторы советовались с героями своих будущих опусов.





	

Однажды холодным туманным утром, когда Зловещий Черный Замок, озаряемый косыми лучами солнца, кажется не столько черным и зловещим, сколько серым и унылым, герой  — точнее, антигерой  — произведения, название которого не играет роли, шел по унылому серому коридору, размышляя, пойдет ли к его зловещему черному прикиду теплый свитер. Ничто не предвещало беды. И когда мир вдруг заслонила воняющая снотворным тряпка, герой  — то есть антигерой,  — не готовый к такому развитию событий, ничего не успел предпринять…

Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, была главная положительная героиня той же книги, сидящая прямо напротив него с хмурым видом.

 — Значит, все-таки одолели, сволочи,  — пробормотал он невнятно.  — Надоело честно напролом переть, так того… этого… Я к тому, что я вроде как рассчитывал, что это не ваши методы.

 — Это не наши методы,  — ответила героиня.  — Если бы ты очухался раньше, чем я, ты бы прекрасно это понял.

 — Так мы что, товарищи по несчастью?  — эта мысль показалась антигерою довольно забавной, но не очень важной. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Ничего приятного он не увидел. Они оба сидели в клетке. Просторной, но крайне неуютной. Между толстыми прутьями решетки оставались промежутки, слишком узкие, чтобы можно было протиснуться наружу, но достаточно широкие, чтобы свободно разглядывать окружающее пространство  — какой-то большой темный подвал без особых примет.

 — Похоже, тебе это что-то напоминает,  — через несколько минут сказала девушка, подозрительно глядя на сокамерника, на которого необычная обстановка, казалось, не произвела особого впечатления.

 — Может, и напоминает,  — ответил антигерой меланхолично,  — а может, и нет… Сначала посмотрим, кто к нам выйдет…

 — А к нам кто-то выйдет?  — спросила героиня, но раньше, чем она договорила, где-то в далеком полумраке скрипнула дверь и к клетке приблизилась фигура в черном балахоне.

 — Ага, значит, все-таки снова она,  — уныло сказал темный властелин, явно обращаясь к самому себе, потому что вопрос героини: «А кто она такая?»  — он оставил без внимания.  — А я-то надеялся, что это был просто сон…

 — Я, я,  — с усмешкой в голосе произнесла фигура.  — С новой парой и множеством свежих идей.

 — Множеством протухших идей,  — буркнул про себя антигерой. А героиня спросила:

 — Что, черт меня возьми, здесь происходит?

 — Ничего особенного,  — развела руками фигура.  — Я просто хочу обсудить с вами некоторые вопросы вашего дальнейшего взаимодействия.

 — А какое у нас может быть взаимодействие?  — наивно переспросила героиня.  — Я борюсь против него, он гоняется за мной, и уж точно мы не обсуждаем это друг с другом.

 — Да какое угодно!  — воскликнула фигура.  — Вы же, как-никак, мужчина и женщина.

Героиня изумленно посмотрела сначала на таинственную собеседницу, а потом на темного властелина, который, как и она, стоял у решетки, но смотрел куда-то в сторону, всем своим видом показывая, как ему неинтересен весь этот разговор. Похоже, о том, что он еще и мужчина, она раньше не задумывалась. Да и сейчас этот факт не казался ей существенным.

 — Мы враги,  — попробовала она ласково объяснить этой сумасшедшей.  — И лучше бы вы не напоминали ему о том, что я женщина. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

 — Тоже мне, тайна,  — не удержался антигерой.  — Пусть напоминает сколько угодно, для меня это не более интересно, чем для тебя.

 — Хватит препираться,  — невидимо поморщилась скрывающаяся в темноте незнакомка.  — Вы здесь не для этого. Послушайте, вот вы, например, очень добрая девушка. Неужели ваша доброта не распространяется и на ваших врагов?

Героиня покосилась на сокамерника и решительно помотала головой.

 — Ну как же,  — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась фигура.  — Неужели вам чуждо сострадание к падшим?

Антигерой фыркнул, но промолчал.

 — Вот представьте,  — продолжала фигура,  — что силы добра наконец одержали победу и вот этот вот замечательный человек попал в руки вашей светлой тусовки.

 — А это будет?  — с замиранием сердца спросила героиня.

 — Если она захочет, всё будет,  — мрачно вставил антигерой.  — Только не уверен, что тебе это понравится.

 — Если надо, будет,  — подтвердила, заглушая его комментарии, черная фигура.  — Хоть завтра. Его приведут со скованными руками в ваш лагерь…

 — И где эти голодранцы возьмут наручники?  — полюбопытствовал антигерой.

 — Со связанными руками,  — с ударением повторила фигура.  — Его приведут в ваш лагерь и поставят перед тобой. Объявив, что завтра его казнят какой-нибудь мучительной смертью…

 — А почему мучительной?  — удивилась героиня.  — И почему только завтра?

 — В том-то и дело!  — обрадовалась фигура, начисто проигнорировав второй вопрос.  — Вы смотрите на своих соратников и не узнаете их. Вы смотрите на пленника и… И не узнаете себя. Не узнаете своей сухой абстрактной вражды. Вы впервые видите в нём человека, и вам его нечеловечески жаль…

 — Ну жаль мне его, и что?  — нахмурилась девушка.  — Я просто скажу, чтобы его не казнили мучительной смертью, а тупо расстреляли или…

 — Нет, нет!  — замахала руками фигура.  — Во-первых, вам его настолько жалко, что от одной мысли о том, как он упадет, весь утыканный стрелами, у вас самой подкашиваются ноги и слезы подступают к горлу. А во-вторых, ваши соратники твердо стоят на том, что казнь должна быть именно мучительной, и попытка им противоречить испортит вашу репутацию.

 — А с чего бы вдруг моих соратников так переклинило?  — героиня почесала в затылке.

 — Ну мало ли… Люди меняются. Так или иначе, вы знаете, что, если он ночью не сбежит, завтра случится ужасное.

 — Так вот к чему вы клоните…  — протянула героиня.  — Нет, я не собираюсь устраивать ему побег. Чтобы он продолжал свое черное дело? Пусть уж лучше у меня ноги подогнутся и эти… слезы к горлу подступят. Переживу как-нибудь.

 — Ну вот…  — разочарованно вздохнула фигура.  — Нет, ангст  — это тоже интересно, но я же другое задумывала… Ладно, а если он попытается сбежать сам, а вы это случайно заметите? И вот его жизнь в ваших руках…

 — Не подкапывайтесь,  — сурово сказала героиня.  — Я в любом случае сначала подниму тревогу и только потом начну разглядывать, чья это жизнь в моих руках.

 — А вы учитываете,  — саркастически спросила фигура,  — что согласно канону через пятнадцать лет он перейдет на вашу сторону?

 — Что?  — героиня расширенными от удивления глазами посмотрела на темного властелина.

 — Сам фигею,  — ответил тот, разведя руками. Девушка немного подумала и спросила ангельским голоском:

 — Так, может, и вы подождете лет пятнадцать?

 — Не получается,  — ответила фигура.  — Вы во времени не состыкуетесь. И в пространстве.

 — Ну подумайте тогда, как состыковать,  — предложил антигерой.  — А мы пока по домам пойдем. Эй, вы меня слышите? Я на совет опаздываю.

 — А это идея,  — сказала фигура и задумалась не на шутку. Пленники с вялым любопытством следили, как маньячка ходит по подвалу, шепча про себя бессвязные слова. Через пару минут она вернулась к разговору:  — Значит, так. Вы переходите на сторону Добра.  — Антигерой при этих словах поморщился, но спорить не стал.  — Война заканчивается. Вы относитесь друг к другу с глубоким уважением  — еще бы, после всего!  — но сохраняете дистанцию. Это несложно: вы ведь живете очень далеко друг от друга. Но все меняется, когда через пару лет разрушается артефакт, хранящий мир от сил хаоса, и на страну нападают страшные кровожадные демоны.

 — Я перехожу на их сторону?  — с надеждой в голосе предположил антигерой.

 — Вот еще! Вы… вы сохраняете нейтралитет.

 — Ну тоже неплохо,  — согласился темный.  — Сначала нейтралитет, а потом, когда победят демоны, либо перехожу на их сторону, либо прибиваю оставшихся и снова всем рулю…

 — Да помолчите!  — воскликнула фигура.  — Так вот, вы пока в нерешительности, но однажды из-за временного сдвига и сбоя в системе телепортации вас забрасывает на противоположную окраину страны, и вот, пересекая какую-нибудь поляну, вы видите <i>ее</i>!

 — Кого?  — вяло спросил антигерой, водя пальцем по прутьям решетки в поисках пыли.  — Противоположную окраину?

 — Героиню! Она бежит мимо вас, а за ней гонятся два свирепых демона, вооруженных страшными ржавыми мечами! Они настигают ее! И тут вы…  — маньячка посмотрела на антигероя в ожидании предположений, но он молчал,  — тут вы не можете оставаться в стороне, вы выхватываете свой меч и бросаетесь демонам наперерез.

 — А у нее тоже будет меч?  — поинтересовался антигерой.

 — Н-нет,  — ответила фигура.  — У нее меча не будет. Она будет совершенно беззащитной девушкой.

 — То есть я буду один против двух страшных кровожадных демонов?

 — Именно так. Вы крикнете ей: «Бегите, я их задержу!». Но вы,  — фигура повернулась к героине,  — не сможете вот так вот бросить своего спасителя. Вы остановитесь, с замиранием сердца глядя на этот неравный бой.

 — Может, я лучше подмогу приведу, раз такое дело? И вообще, куда делись мои друзья…

 — Зачем они ушли с поляны в кусты?  — уточнил темный.  — Тоже мне, тайна великая…

 — …и что я делаю одна на какой-то поляне?

 — Вот уж этого не знаю,  — антигерой счел своим долгом ответить и на этот вопрос.  — Это же поляна, а не кусты. Спросите вон у автора, может, оне что-нибудь придумают.

 — Да заткнитесь!  — рявкнула фигура.  — Так вот,  — проговорила она спокойнее, снова обращаясь к девушке.  — Подмога придет сама… Ваши соратники найдут вас. Но в тот момент, когда они появятся на поляне, или не на поляне, неважно, где вас настигли демоны,  — для одного из вас это будет слишком поздно… Меч одного из демонов найдет свою цель.

 — Ах ты чёрт,  — пробормотал антигерой, который сразу понял, что это будет за цель.  — Всю жизнь мечтал напороться на ржавый меч кровожадного демона.

 — В общем, соратники тут же нашинкуют демонов мелкими кусочками, но ваш истинный спаситель будет лежать при смерти.

 — А может, не надо, чтоб он был при смерти?  — тихо, будто стесняясь собственного голоса, спросила героиня.

 — Что, в вас проснулось сострадание к падшим?  — насмешливо спросил антигерой. Девушка с возмущением тряхнула головой: она явно руководствовалась другими соображениями.

 — Ну может, конечно, и не надо, даже наверняка не надо… Хотя нет, надо!  — оживилась фигура.  — Вы поймете, что спасти его может только колдовство. Но колдун тоже опоздает. Когда он доберется до раненого, шанс сработать будет только у одного средства. Однако это будет особенное средство: оно спасает только хороших людей и убивает плохих… И перед вами, именно перед вами, будет стоять выбор: использовать это средство или попытаться обойтись без него.

Героиня задумалась, а вот темного властелина эта история не очень впечатлила. Возможно, потому, что он уже когда-то слышал похожую.

 — Ладно,  — громко сказал он,  — всё это, конечно, крайне интересно, но как вы объясните такую мелочь: я бросился на двух демонов, абсолютно не умея сражаться на мечах…

 — Но… Но ведь у вас есть меч!  — воскликнула фигура.  — Я сама видела!

 — Ну да, есть. Только он церемониальный. По форме положено.

 — И вы совсем не умеете фехтовать?

 — Нет, конечно. Когда бы я учился? Я думаю, мою биографию вы знаете…

 — Вот гадство!  — прошипела фигура.  — Такой сюжет наклевывался…

 — А он ожил бы от этого средства или умер?  — все-таки спросила героиня.

 — А, сначала умер, потом ожил,  — отмахнулась маньячка.  — Это уже неважно. Но, может, вы все-таки хоть немножко подучитесь обращаться с мечом? У вас же почти двадцать лет впереди!

 — И не собираюсь. Ради того, чтобы драться с демонами ради спасения беззащитной девушки сорока лет от роду, которая полжизни возила меня мордой по асфальту? Да идите к черту!  — и антигерой весело рассмеялся.

 — Она бы выглядела снова на пятнадцать, как при вашей первой встрече,  — уныло сказала маньячка.  — Там же как раз очередной временной сдвиг намечается. Вас, кстати, тоже можно было бы помоложе сделать, если надо. Хотите выглядеть как в двадцать лет?

 — Вот уж фигушки… Не для того я солидным человеком становился. И вот это, единственное положительное последствие вашего существования,  — он дернул себя за волосы, в которых серебром блестела единственная седая прядка, такая четкая, будто темный властелин недавно сделал мелирование,  — я вам обратно не отдам.

 — Это же неканонично!  — удивилась фигура.

 — Это стильно!

 — Не думала, что вас это волнует,  — насмешливо сказала героиня.

 — Да не волнует…  — сник антигерой.  — Ладно, в любом случае это всё неважно. И ненужно.

 — Так, значит, история с демонами точно не пройдет?  — уточнила маньячка.  — Там в конце хэппи-энд намечался. Романтический.

 — Точно не пройдет,  — сказал темный.  — Давай дальше.

 — Дальше… Ну что ж, можно и дальше. Есть еще один вариант… Допустим, на страну нападает какой-то страшный общий враг…

 — Снова страшные кровожадные демоны?  — героиня презрительно прищурилась.

 — Ну, может, и они, это неважно. Важно, что это происходит не через пятнадцать лет, а сейчас. Альтернативное такое развитие событий. И в то время как добрые герои воспринимают это просто как еще одного врага, до некоторых злых начинает доходить, что есть вещи более важные, чем теперешнее междоусобье.

 — А точно не наоборот?  — спросила героиня.

 — Ну… Если наоборот, ничего не получится. Так что точно. Темный властелин неожиданно для всех атакует демонов с другой стороны. Но светлые не успевают этого понять…

 — Да что ж они тормозят-то так всегда,  — пробормотал антигерой.  — Снова в кустах застряли, что ли?

 — …и не защищают темного, когда, в свою очередь, ему грозит неминуемая опасность…

 — Ну и сам виноват,  — пожал плечами антигерой.  — Не хрен лезть туда, где грозит неминуемая опасность. Может, я лучше буду не таким придурком, а? А то щас я еще у вас буду самолично с кем-то там биться…

 — А почему бы и нет?

 — Церемониальный меч,  — напомнил он.  — И не церемониальный мозг. Боюсь, эти два предмета будут вечным препятствием между мной и неожиданным нападением на демонов, которые гоняют моих врагов.

 — Да чтоб тебя…  — пробормотала фигура.  — Ладно, а что если так… На страну нападает страшный враг. Орда страшных кровожадных…

 — Скукота!  — антигерой демонстративно зевнул и сел на пол клетки.  — Третья орда кровожадных демонов за день…

 — …кровожадных мутантов. Вы попадаете к ним в плен. Вы оба. Вы сидите в одной камере…

 — Мужчины и женщины в одной камере?  — удивилась героиня.

 — Они же мутанты,  — пояснил темный властелин.  — Им это пофиг. У них вообще дифференциация полов идет по количеству ушей. Не беспокойтесь, знать толк в пытках им это не помешает.

 — Так вот, вы сидите в камере, переговариваетесь потихоньку от нечего делать… И у вас неожиданно обнаруживается кое-что общее в мировоззрении. Вы убеждаетесь, что даже в заклятом враге может быть что-то человеческое  — особенно если сравнивать с мутантами. Вы начинаете понимать, как вам обоим дорога родная страна и как мало значат все ваши разногласия…

 — Ничего себе разногласия!  — возмутилась героиня.  — Да у него руки по локоть в крови! Да нет  — по плечи!

 — У вас зато больно чистые,  — мрачно сказал антигерой.  — Ладно, тетя, сидим мы в камере, сидим, сидим-сидим, и что дальше?

 — Ну и… ничего,  — растерянно сказала фигура.  — Но вы можете, конечно, попытаться сбежать. Вы будете скитаться по дебрям, только вдвоем…

 — А страну-то спасать от ваших дурацких мутантов мы будем или нет?  — не вытерпела девушка.  — Вроде оба не совсем уж ни на что не годные люди, должны же мы как-то реализовать эту… общность мировоззрения!

 — Ну наверное, будете… Да что вы привязались с вашими мутантами! Не хотите мутантов  — берите еще один сюжетик. Часть ваших соратников, недовольная вашими слишком мягкими действиями, откалывается от вас и начинает самостоятельно бороться с темными. Они похищают главгада…

 — Это меня, что ли?

 — Ага, вас. Похищают и приговаривают к мучительной смерти…

 — Да что ж это такое!  — воскликнул антигерой.  — Почему у всех придурков на свете больше нет другого занятия?

 — Знаете,  — прошипела фигура,  — учитывая, что на данный момент у всех придурков на свете больше нет другого занятия, кроме как пытаться тривиально вас аннигилировать, у вас нет причин жаловаться.

 — Позвольте мне самому решать, на что мне жаловаться, а на что нет,  — огрызнулся антигерой.  — И закругляйтесь с этими вашими мучительными казнями. Мне, извините, и в каноне несладко пришлось. Не говоря уже о неканоне,  — он будто невзначай провел рукой по своей растрепанной шевелюре где-то в районе локальной седины и многозначительно посмотрел на зловещую собеседницу.

 — Ладно, ладно,  — вздохнула маньячка.  — Так, что же у меня еще осталось… А, вот… Героиня пробирается в Черный замок, чтобы совершить покушение. Но прибить злодея с первого удара ей не удается…

 — И она прибивает его со второго удара. Дальше.

 — Да нет же!  — воскликнула маньячка.  — Она не может. Ведь правда, вы не можете? Разве вы поднимете руку на беспомощного, беззащитного человека, кто бы он ни был? Неужели не постараетесь придумать что-нибудь другое?

 — Не знаю,  — растерянно сказала героиня.  — Диверсии вообще не моя специальность. Я думаю, что не стала бы этим заниматься, даже если бы я осталась последним живым человеком в Сопротивлении.

 — Опять не ваша специальность… Да что ж это такое?  — фигура выглядела вконец расстроенной.

 — Послушайте, не знаю как там вас,  — сказал вдруг антигерой, вставая и отряхивая штаны от невидимого мусора.  — Что вам, собственно, надо? Чтоб у нас была типа любовь?

 — Угу,  — кивнула фигура.

 — А почему вы так боитесь, чтобы это не было в каких-нибудь других условиях, кроме как после мучительной казни?  — Не дожидаясь, пока фигура опомнится и ответит, антигерой продолжил:  — Почему мы не можем просто тривиально переспать? Раз уж вам за каким-то чертом надо, чтоб мы были вместе.

Несколько секунд в подвале стояла мертвая тишина, потом девушки пошли в контрнаступление.

 — Это отвратительно!  — воскликнула героиня.

 — Это нереалистично!  — завизжала маньячка.

 — Ну почему же? Как насчет такого, э-э, сюжета… Мы объявляем типа перемирие. Ведем переговоры, в общем. Ведем охрененно секретные переговоры. Во время переговоров мы смотрим друг на друга и вдруг понимаем, что, в общем, нравимся друг другу. Мы уходим из комнаты для секретных переговоров в комнату для абсолютно секретных переговоров, и там у нашей светлой красавицы наконец-то случается лучший секс в ее жизни…

 — Интересно, почему только в моей…

 — Ладно, у нас случается лучший  — и единственный  — секс в обеих наших жизнях, это тебя устраивает?

 — Ни черта это меня не устраивает!

 — И меня не устраивает,  — мрачно сказала фигура.  — Это не пейринг, а черт знает что. Я порнографию не пишу.

 — То есть хочешь сказать, что вот это вот всё обрисованное вами  — это не порнография?  — антигерой вымученно засмеялся, но резко оборвал смех. Потом, снова прислонившись к решетке, сказал:  — Слушай, чудище неведомое, а у меня шикарная идея. Представь такой сюжет. Однажды средь бела дня нас похищает какая-то замотанная в черную штору тетка, не посчитавшая нужным представиться, и заставляет выбирать, что нас должно ожидать в будущем: кровожадные демоны или страшные мутанты. Мы по мере сил отбиваемся от ее предложений. После очередного предложения мы вдруг понимаем, что нам уже не так уж и противно быть по одну сторону баррикад. Ну а дальше уже всё как вам нужно. Как вам, сойдет такое развитие событий?

 — Н-ну,  — промямлила фигура,  — не очень-то это интересно.  — За этим последовала тяжелая пауза. Чувствовалось, что маньячка переводит глаза с темного властелина на героиню и обратно, напряженно о чем-то думает и хочет задать какой-то вопрос, но не решается. Но наконец она спросила:  — Слушай, а тебе в натуре… в натуре вот этого вот хочется?

 — Послушайте, мадам,  — сказал антигерой,  — вы что, сами не понимаете, что единственное, чего мне сейчас может хотеться,  — это выбраться побыстрее из этой дурацкой клетки и больше никогда не видеть ни вас, ни эту девицу? А вы чего ждали-то?

 — Правда?  — Весь вид фигуры изображал уныние. Еще несколько секунд неопределенного молчания  — и бледная рука, появившаяся из складок балахона, повернула щеколду. После чего таинственная похитительница медленно скрылась во мраке. Выскочившие из клетки  — побыстрее, пока маньячка не передумала  — антигерой и героиня увидели, как где-то далеко открылись две двери. В левой переливался холодный серый свет, какой по утрам наполняет мрачные коридоры Зловещего Черного Замка, в правой сверкали солнечные зайчики, весело прыгающие по зеленой траве вокруг штаба Сопротивления.

 — Кажется, все,  — сказал антигерой.  — Вы как вообще?

 — Мне понадобится психоаналитик,  — ответила ошарашенная героиня.

 — Будто мне не понадобится! Представляете, каково мне будет теперь подписывать приговоры, если от половины меня будет пробивать на хаха, а от половины сам не знаю на что?

Героиня, опомнившись, отошла от главгада чуть дальше. Он заметил это и мрачно усмехнулся:

 — Будь я белым и пушистым, и она бы меня не трогала… Да, кстати… Спасибо, что не поддались.

 — Вот еще, поддаваться! Стану я соглашаться с такими мерзостями!

 — Не просто «с такими мерзостями», а «на такие мерзости».

 — А что, она действительно могла бы… воплотить свои «сюжетики» в жизнь?

 — Представьте себе, да. Я, когда она меня первый раз заполучила, тоже не принял ее всерьез… И жестоко поплатился,  — темный властелин улыбнулся.

 — А что случилось?

 — Неважно… Достаточно сказать, что нервный тик у меня тоже именно с той истории… А, ладно, это дело прошлое. В следующий раз я уже придумал, как с ней можно сладить. Но если бы вы не противились ее идеям, всякое могло бы случиться.

Они остановились перед дверями, там, где серый сквозняк сталкивался с вольным ветерком.

 — Я думаю, нам пора по домам,  — сказала героиня.  — Мы и так слишком тут задержались. Жалко, конечно, я бы еще кое-что хотела выяснить. И  — извините, что чуть не забыла,  — вам тоже спасибо. За то, что не пришлось скитаться вдвоем по дебрям.

 — Слушайте,  — предложил вдруг антигерой,  — а может, пересечемся как-нибудь? Я попробую в следующую пятницу выбраться в одну кафешку на окраине города  — я там часто тусил в те времена, когда был еще шестеркой у предыдущего темного властелина. Посидим, поговорим. Без моей охраны, без твоих головорезов…

 — Нет, мне точно надо к психоаналитику,  — засмеялась героиня, принимая от него выдранный из блокнота листочек с названием заведения и временем встречи.  — Ну ладно, до пятницы.


End file.
